


The Pumpkin

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey arrives late to a Tony Stark party</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic, theme fairy tales   
> Prompt - just try not to turn into a pumpkin before the party is over

"About time you got here."

Tony's got a glass of champagne in one hand and an expression on his face that's a cross between vexed and bored, a combination only he can pull off. "I'm sorry," Jim says, in a tone that's anything but. "Some of us have actual work to do."

Tony slaps a hand to his chest. "You wound me, Rhodey," he says and if Jim didn't know better, he'd almost believe Tony was offended. He knows better though, because he knows Tony and besides, they've done this dance before. "I work." 

"Where your name is on the door." Jim snags a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and takes a long drink. It's the good stuff and he's earned it after today. "Some of us have to testify in front of Senate Committees, justifying..."

"Boring!" Tony waves a hand, already looking around him to see who else is there. "Look, Rhodey, there are plenty of single, attractive women here... Why don't you mingle, tell some of your War Machine stories, try not to turn into a pumpkin before the party's over..." The  last is actually called back over his shoulder as he moves away and Jim shakes his head, drains the rest of his glass and grabs another. 

"There's harder stuff behind the bar." A familiar voice behind him, low and amused and something else that makes him smile, and he turns, looks into the very straight, very serious face of Maria Hill. "If you like it hard that is." 

He's glad no-one is close enough to hear them because with that poker face of hers, no-one would guess that they're not just talking about work. "I think I can be persuaded." He keeps his own face as inscrutable as he can while he looks her up and down, taking in the form-fitting dress, the high heels and short skirt that show off an amazing pair of legs. His mind wanders to what might be underneath that dress and he almost misses what she says next. 

"Good." Her lips - red and full and more kissable than they have any right to be in a room full of people who don't know about them - pull into a smile and Jim tightens his hand on his glass so that he won't do something stupid like pull her into his arms right then and there. It's been a long, awful day of testimony and the idea of losing himself in her sounds like the best ideas he's had in months, years maybe. "Because I have plans for you." 

Jim lifts an eyebrow. "That was my line. Maybe we should get together and compare them?"

Maria's chuckle is music to his ears. "Your place or mine?" 

His is closer so that's where they end up and when his phone chimes in the middle of the night, a text message from Tony with a pumpkin emoji, Jim takes great delight in throwing it across the room and greater delight in pulling Maria close to him and kissing her awake, among other things, before he falls back asleep. 


End file.
